


Isalathe

by dontknowcats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, I LITERALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAG IT I'M SORRY, Smut, female with a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's mind has been taken by a desire demon that grabs hold of his deepest thoughts and twists them to their needs. Atheva has finally reached the demon and is ready to save her Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isalathe

Her fingers held his wrists tight, pressing them down into the softness of the mattress upon her bed. Her lips were fervent against his, her tongue forcing its way to taste his mouth. He could hear his heart in his ears, feel a heat spread through his body all the way from his fingertips into his toes.

When his mouth was freed from hers he opened his eyes to find her in what could only be described as a lustful state. Atheva’s eyes were half-lidded and there was a fine sheen of saliva upon her lips and chin.

“Ahh… Cullen, you’re already hard,” she whispered, grinding herself against him. The feel of her erection against his made his back arch with excitement despite the two layers of cloth between them. She released his wrists and sat up, straddling his hips.

He pushed himself up to look down at her, his hands moving to her back and running down to her rear. His fingers dug into her soft skin, fingernails leaving crescent-shaped indents. “Atheva,” he breathed, moving to kiss her neck.

She shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips, making him stop where he was. Her hand turned and replaced her finger with her thumb, forcing its way into his mouth. Her cheeks burned a brilliant red as his tongue wrapped around her digit and he began to suck on it. She forced his chin up so she could get a different angle before pulling her thumb from his lips.

Her index and middle finger were next, forcing their way into his mouth to be treated as sweetly as her thumb had been. His cheeks were red as he imagined sucking her dry, his cock twitching in his pants at the mere thought. Suddenly his smallclothes felt too tight and he needed to be free of them as his tongue twirled around her fingers.

Atheva’s breath audibly caught in her throat as his lips wrapped around her third knuckle, and she slowly pulled her wet digits from his mouth. She brought her fingers to her rouged lips and gave them a small suck in return.

“You’ve gotten your practice in,” she murmured, “Ready to play with the big girls?”

“Please,” he groaned. He was quickly rewarded with her mouth mashing against his.

 

* * *

 

The pain in her side was unbearable and she could feel the warmth of the blood flowing against her armor, staining it a dark red. She could barely use her arm without fear of opening the hole in her side further. But somehow she was able to fight her way to the desire demon holding her partner captive.

“Why are you doing this?” She snarled, watching the entrancing way the purple-skinned woman floated around Cullen, her elongated fingers running over his armor and bare neck.

“His desires were simply the most fun,” it replied with a small roll of its shoulders. Its voice wavered between a deep Southern accent and a feminine voice with a lilt of a Dalish accent. “Mmmm, he likes you a lot. Not just physically or romantically, either. He respects you and believes you to be a better person than most others.”

“I know.” Atheva hissed in air as she raised her bow and prepped arrow. She pulled the string back with her right hand before setting her fingers against her cheek. Her aim was set for the center of the demon’s forehead, but before she could release Cullen seemed to come back to life.

He lifted his head and looked in Atheva’s direction, making her aim waver. She glanced between him and the demon behind him, gauging when to take the shot. With the demon’s control over him, she knew that he would be willing to take the arrow just as quickly as he would for Atheva.

“Cullen, you have to fight it!” She yelled, hoping to somehow break through to him. “Please!”

“Please, she says.” The demon cooed, its voice no longer switching between Atheva’s and Cullen’s and settling upon the Dalish accent perfectly to mimic the elf. It whispered into Cullen’s ear like Atheva would, glancing to the wounded elf with a grin.

Cullen pulled his sword from its hilt and took a more defensive stance, the demon retreating a few feet back for a better view of the ensuing fight.

 

* * *

 

Even on his knees Cullen felt large compared to the woman in front of him. Her petite hands cupped his cheeks, her fingers trailing over the scruff upon his face before moving to grab his curls. His head was pushed forward towards her erection and he smiled, wrapping three fingers around her base. His tongue ran across the tip of her cock and was greeted with the taste of her precum the second time around.

He glanced up at her to see her teeth biting at her lower lip as his lips enveloped the tip of her cock. His tongue swirled around it, occasionally lapping up more of her pre before he began to take more of her into his mouth. His lips tugged lightly at the sensitive skin of her shaft, his teeth barely grazing her length. The soft moan that left her urged him on.

His tongue dragged over every inch of her, curling around her cock as his free hand maneuvered to her sac. His fingers danced over the sensitive area, feeling her twitch inside his mouth in response. Suddenly she thrusted her hips forward, forcing him to take two more inches.

“F-Fuck,” she stammered, her cheeks red as she watched him suck her off. She pressed his head further down, though she made sure to keep him from choking. He curled his tongue around her shaft, his eyes closing as he found himself pushing past his gag reflex to pleasure her more.

His name began to fill the air and he slid his hands around to hold her rear, pushing and pulling her cheeks apart while also using her body to help her thrust in and out of his mouth.

“Cullen… Cr-Creators, Cullen!”

 

* * *

 

"Cullen!” Atheva gasped, dodging the swing of his sword.  He was fast with his steel and was running her around the room as if he knew that the more she moved the harder it was to ignore the pain in her side and how difficult it was to breathe.

Even with how fast she was on her feet she was no match against his sheer strength. It had only been minutes since he had started attacking and she was already out of breath and ready to fall over. “Cullen, please! Please just hear me!” She felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks, her body ready to succumb to exhaustion and pain.

Her heart was loud in her ears as she struggled to control her breathing. She had nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. No time to grab her bow from where she had dropped it on the floor and not enough strength to run behind him and at least try to keep him from fighting.

Her eyes darted across the room to the demon, who looked entranced with the dance her prey had begun. The elf reached over her shoulder and pulled one of her last arrows from her quiver. Her lips moved silently as she mimed a Dalish prayer. “Mythal, preserve me; Elgar’nan, give me strength; Falon’Din, calm my soul; Ghilan’nain, speed my steps; Andruil, aim me true; Sylaise, guide me home.”

She took a deep breath and as Cullen stabbed his sword out in front of him, she dashed to his right and ran straight to his captor, aiming the arrow for the demon’s heart.

_“Andraste preserve him!”_

 

* * *

 

Now completely nude, Cullen laid back on the bed he and Atheva had shared for what felt like years, his hardened cock resting on his thigh. Atheva stood before him, licking her red lips at the sight of him. “Do you want to watch me fuck you?” She murmured as she crawled onto the bed and between his legs.

“Maker, please,” he breathed, blushing at the sight of her raising his legs to rest over her shoulders. She looked so small, fragile beneath him, even if she were about to ravage him like he had dreamt of.  He watched her kiss the side of his knee before focusing on her goal.

A finger teased the outside of his entrance, rubbing lewdly in fast circles before beginning to press inside of him. Her free hand worked her shaft, rubbing in what remained of his saliva. He watched her teeth catch her lower lip in an excited bite before having to close his eyes in pleasure as she pressed her finger in to the second knuckle.

When he opened his eyes, however, he didn’t see the canopy of the bed. Atheva wasn’t between his legs, working him to take her. Instead she was on her knees, gripping her side. In front of her was a demon, clutching at the arrow sticking out of its chest. He could feel his sword raised in the air, ready to strike.

He blinked and the image was gone, replaced with her face right in front of him.

“Vhenan? Are you okay?” She asked, touching his face gently. “Am I too much?”


End file.
